Nevermore
by Knitted-Teddy
Summary: YAY!  Vlad x Sprat.  enjoy. vlad and Sprat get paired up in biology to have a child. not a real one of course.  hinted self harm. yaoi m/m vladxsprat vladsprat  rxr  please!  read this please  i want to know what you think  m for later on
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Badly written, some spelling or grammar errors. No complaining. Characters might be OOC. Hinted Self harm

**Pairings: **Vlad x Sprat, hinted Henry x Vlad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character

**Word count: **2568

Chapter 1

We are Now Having a Kid

"Stupid goth kid." A tall boy hissed, kicking a frail boy that he and his friend had knocked to the ground. Laughing at the smaller ones pained expression as he rolled over to protect himself, or try to protect himself from the painful blows to the stomach and thighs.

The other boy that was with the other large boy laughed, bending down and rolling the boy over and held him still. "Now hold still! Your only hurting yourself!" He hissed, slapping the smaller boy. Causing the thin goth to have an already reddening mark on his pale face.

Small whimpers continued to pour from the smaller boy as the two losers continued to beat him. Tears filled his eyes when he heard the bell ring and the two larger idiots stroll away. He curled over on his side, tears falling from his eyes. Once the two of them were gone, he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. Softly touching where his face had started to form a burse. He looked up and noticed another person in all black watching him. He turned his head, not wanting anyone to see him like this. He stood up, whimpering softly and brushed off the dirt from his pants. Picked up his bag and walked towards the front door. Tears still threatening to fall from his eyes.

Vlad watched the other boy walk past him. Someone he had only seen from afar at all times. He sighed, he knew he should have stopped the to losers who were hurting him. But what if they had done the same to him. Wouldn't it be pointless to save someone if you're the one who got hurt too? He shook his head and entered the school after the boy. Following him as he walked into the boys restroom. But not right after, that would be weird. He shrugged and watched the small boys feet from behind a stall as he cried. He heard the smaller one rustling around behind the stall. He tilted his head, walking into the stall a few down from the other male. Listening close, then froze when he smelt the strong yet delicious iron smell. He quickly covered his nose and mouth with a hand and ran from the restroom. Trying to find what class Henry had been in. Vlad continued to run, looking at the glass between all the classes and glared. _Where is he?_ he hissed to himself, finally seeing the blonde walking down the hall he ran to him. Henry's face turned from carefree to a slightly worried position. He hugged Vlad and whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Vlad shook his head, trying to stop himself from biting into his own hand and he just leaned against Henry, clinging to the male with one hand.

"Vlad. What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you hungry?" He whispered softly, walking with the small male so that they would lean against a wall and hugged him close.

Vlad shook his head, then slowly nodded. Scared to eat at school, moving his hand from his mouth and whispered. "My lunch.." He looked at his bag and pulled out a sandwich and bit into it, the capsules braking in his mouth and he smiled slightly, the hunger running from his body.

"Did something happen?" His friend asked, looking down at the black haired half-vampire who shook his head.

"Okay."

As Sprat walked out of the stall he shook, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes saddening when he saw the still angry red skin. He softly touched it and whimpered. He hated stupid jocks who thought they could push him around. They'll see the day that he finally went through with it. He fixed his shirt, brushed off the extra dirt and headed out of the restroom.

Vlad sat in biology class he looked over at Sprat and sighed. He just hoped that the small boy hadn't really been hurting himself. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was just a cut from Bill and Tom. He nodded, that had to have been it. He looked up at the whiteboard and sighed._Projects…_

Though a small smile crept across his face. _Partners?_

_You and your partner will create a child and take care of it. You shall name it, and then report what you have learned to the class._

_And to everyone I'm sorry there were not enough girls to partner each boy up with, so if you are a male, stuck with another male. I'm sorry._

_This project is worth twenty five percent of your grade_

_Which is a lot at the moment, because we don't have many assignments in the grade book._

_Partners are as listed:_

…

…

…

_Vladimir Tod and Sprat ((totally don't know his real name xD ))_

…

Vlad's mind drifted off when he had seen his name. He would be paired up with the other goth kid. He looked over at Sprat and smiled softly. Maybe this would be a good time to apologize for not helping earlier that day.

Once everyone had read the board the teacher smiled. She stood up from her chair and said. "Okay guys. I know this is an awkward project. And I'm sorry that you are all not paired up with your best friend or maybe even your boyfriend. I know a few boys are paired up with each other," she glared when a few of the males chuckled at the fact that some of their classmates were gay. She shook her head and continued. "now, this project is worth a lot at the moment. But its not something you'll have to stress about. You and your partner will be filling out these charts, that pretty much want what each of you had. Like you'll fill in your own information.

"Like if you had brown hair, you'd write that down. And if your partner had blonde hair, you'd figure out what trait is recessive by rolling a dice. And that's what your child would have." She paused and looked at everyone, grabbing a stack of papers she walked around the class room and handed each student one. Smiling softly.

"Now, partner up." She smiled.

Vlad slowly stood up and looked over at Sprat who was staring at the paper. He knotted his fingers into his hair and shook a little. Vlad grabbed his stuff and walked over to the other male.

"what's up?" He asked, looking at him, placing his books down on the other side of the two person table and sat down on the extra chair.

Sprat looked over at Vlad and shook his head. "Nothing."

_So apparently he's still mad…_

Vlad shook his head, "I'm sorry about this morning. I meant to help. But I didn't want to get h-"

"Just shut up." Sprat said softly, not really wanting to talk about it when everyone else was around. "Lets just get this done…" He whispered, looking down at his own worksheet.

"Okay." Vlad nodded, grabbing his own and sighed softly.

"Your real hair color?"

"Black, yours?"

"Orange.." Sprat's face turned red, when Vlad looked at him, noticing a small hint of freckles. Shrugging it off Vlad scribbled down _black _for each hair color.

Vlad looked up at the clock when they were almost finished with the worksheet as the teacher spoke up.

"You guys will have to get together and finish this before next class." She smiled and walked back to her desk.

Looking over at Sprat, Vlad sighed. "Wanna meet up after school?" He asked.

Sprat shook his head. "Not really…" He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down his number, in beautiful handwriting.

Vlad took the slip of paper and did the same. He watched the smaller male slip the paper into his skin tight black pants, and grab his bag from the ground then yawn. He could tell that Sprat was ready to leave school already, and so was he. Vlad slid the paper into his pocket, and grabbed his few things.

Over the next few days Vlad and Sprat had grown a little closer.

Near the end of class Vlad softly touched Sprats shoulder, the boy was extremely thin. Almost a sickly thin. He sighed then said. "Wanna come over? We need to work on this." he asked, tilting his head.

Sprat nodded, pulling out his phone, quickly typing a quick message and nodded. "Alright." He whispered softly, standing up when the bell rang.

"Just follow me?" Vlad asked, walking towards the door. Slightly happy that the other male would be coming home with him.

As the two boys walked to Vlad's house they made small amount of eye contact. Sprat blushing softly whenever Vlad had looked at him. Making Vlad smile.

Opening up the front door Vlad waited for Sprat to walk inside. "Um. Do you want a snack? Or just get right to work?" he asked, walking in after the slim male.

"Um. Lets just get to work." Sprat said, looking around the room, jumping softly when he felt Vlad softly touch his shoulder to lead him into the living room.

"Just let yourself get comfortable." He smiled and plopped onto the couch and smiled, pulling out his biology book and yawned.

Sprat sat next to him and blushed, doing the same. He pulled out a pencil and sighed. "Okay, what should our kids name be?" He asked looking up at Vlad.

Vlad thought for a moment and grabbed a pen from his bag. "Depends. Boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy." Sprat said, looking at the paper.

"Okay, then his name should be. Oli?" He asked, looking over at Sprat.

The smaller male shook his head. "No. Oli reminds me of Oli Sykes from Bring me the Horizon." He said softly, then thought. "How about Pandora, or something like that." He asked.

Vlad nodded. "Pandora works."

"So, Pandora will be a boy. Have black hair, blue eyes. No freckles, pale skin. Have a thin face, and nose. Large eyes…" he continued. Vlad watched the smaller males mouth move as he continued to talk about what their _child_ would look like. He couldn't help but smile. He reached over, taking Sprats paper and copied down a few things that the other had written down during a time when he must have been gone. "So, do you think we'll have to draw Pandora? And make stuff up about him." He asked, looking over at Vlad, watching the other copy down small notes.

Vlad thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not that I know we shouldn't have to." He said. "But lets see." He pulled out a rubric that was hidden in a pile of papers in the front of his book.

Sprat looked at the paper and sighed. "You must draw a picture of your child, and present it in front of the class." He pouted and looked back. "Its not even fair. We're both guys, how are we supposed to have a kid?" He looked over at Vlad. "For all we know, we had a lovechild and everyone will make fun of us, because we're goth and had a kid." He looked down at his lap, and rested his hands on his stomach.

"It could be worse ya know. Its better that it's a fake child, instead of her making the mom of each group ware a baby belly." He added in. looking down at Sprat who's eyes had widened.

"Baby belly?"

"Yeah, I think that's what its called. The strap on belly that's supposed to stimulate a baby for a man to ware. It weighs about the same as a baby does inside of the womb," He shrugged, running his hands through his hair. _How did I know that?_ He wondered.

"Oh, yeah. Its good she didn't make us." He smiled.

Vlad moved in closer to Sprat and moved the boys book and placed his own on their laps. "Lets see." He pulled out a sketchbook he had to have for art class and sighed. "what should Pandora look like?"

Vlad pulled out a .5 pencil and started to a quick outline of a face.

Sprat thought. "He should of course have bright eyes. That are big. His hair should fall in his face." He nodded, and watched as Vlad sketched in where things would be. "A slender face and neck, his hair kinda framing his face." He said, drawing a small outline with his finger. "Thinner upper lip, and a slightly thicker bottom lip." He paused, watching Vlad continue. "Then then shoulders, and why not just a small mole under his eye. Not the nasty hair one. Just like one that looks like a freckle, and about the same size." He smiled.

Vlad nodded and drew it in softly, then started to go over each sketch. Darkening lines, and fixing areas.

After about thirty minuets, Vlad had started coloring. Sprat had moved closer so that he was resting his head on Vlad's unmoving arm. Watching the other color and smiled. He took a deep breath and looked up at Vlad. "Your really good." He blushed softly.

Vlad smiled down at Sprat, "thank you." He grinned and put down the colored pencils. "Hungry?" He asked, the petite boy nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright, come with me." he smiled, taking Sprats hand and walked him to the kitchen.

Sprat looked around and clung to Vlad. He didn't know why, but he felt a little safe. He slowly leaned up so that he was almost eye level with Vlad.

"Why hello there." He smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" Sprat whispered. Not exactly sure if the other had been feeling the same, but he nodded. _Did that mean he was gay too?_ Sprat shook his head and leaned up and kissed Vlad softly, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck.

Vlad kissed the small boy back, slowly pushing him back against the counter. Just praying that Nelly didn't walk into the house at any moment. He moved closer to Sprat, starting to softly move his lips against the thin boy's.

Sprat shyly closed his eyes, knotting his fingers in Vlad's hair, pulling him close. Letting a soft noise escape his lips as he did so. Vlad pushed their bodies closer together, causing Sprat to let out a noise of discomfort when his back was pressed harder against the hard edge of the counter, but that didn't stop Vlad, trying to move closer to him.

For some reason, Vlad loved the way the other boy tasted. He continued to kiss him deeper, slowly slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth. Licking the roof of his mouth.

Sprat moaned softly, trying to pull away so that he could breathe. Understanding this Vlad pulled away and kissed the others forehead. Causing Sprats face to darken as he panted softly. "D-does this mean you like me?" He asked, looking down, scared that if he asked Vlad would kick him out.

Vlad nodded a little. "Yeah." He blushed as well.

"So are we gonna date? Or just stay friends?" He asked, looking at the male.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I think we should date." Sprat looked down, trying to keep himself from blushing even harder than he already was.

Vlad nodded and leaned down and softly kissed the boy's nose. "Then so it shall be."

**Hey guys~!**

**Yay!**

**We need some more Vlad x Sprat!**

**Common!**

**Dooo it!**

**Love this pairing!**

**Sorry its kinda long.**

**I'm gonna do like a two chapter maybe three chapter thing. Start it all on one day and finish it~!**

**I hope xD**

**Enjoy~!**

**Please tell me what ya think~!**

**Loves you~!**

**=]**

**Comment? **


	2. Without a Paddle

**Warning: **some boys love. More self-injury. Hinted bullying and abuse. Hinted drug use

**Pairings: **Vlad x Sprat

**Word Count:** 2765

Chapter 2

Without a Paddle

Sprat kicked the edge of his house as he walked to the front door. His hand plastered over his lips, a dark blush crossing his face. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Vlad, let alone agree to going out with him. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Vlad;

_Do you think we should date yet? Or do you want to wait for a while. To make sure like, were not rushing into things?_

He put his phone back into his pocket, pulled out his house keys and smiled. Opening up the door and walked inside the tiny house. Slightly angered at the smell of incense, he knew it was to cover the fact that his step dad and mom were either stoned, high or tripping. He shook his head and walked up the stairs.

Jumping shyly when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, looking at Vlad's text.

_Why do you ask? Did something happen to you?_

He quickly replied;

_No. I was just wondering._

Putting his phone up, he walked into his room. Dropping his book bag onto his bed plopped down next to it. Undoing every single buckle oh his boots, he kicked them off and grabbed his lap top, placing it into his bag as well as the charger and his headphones and sighed. Walking over to his closet he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Pulling a long string, he hissed softly when the light flickered on. Pulling the bag so it was slung over his shoulder, he started to climb up his ladder and pushed open the attic door. Then crawled up, turning on the light up there, then turned off the light in the closet and closed the door.

He smiled, this was his favorite place in the world. He walked back to a desk, and placed his bag onto the chair that was already slightly separated from it. He looked at his phone and opened the text from Vlad.

_Oh. Well I don't really care. Do you think were moving too fast? I guess we are huh…?_

Sprat nodded to himself and thought of a reply, _yeah. We are._ He quickly typed it in and placed his phone down.

Reaching into his black bag he sighed, pulling out a small razor and his laptop. Yawning softly he flipped the switch on the side of it, waiting for the small computer to turn on. Plopping onto his chair he yawned, typing in his password he pouted. Staring at his phone, waiting for the screen to light up. Wanting to know what Vlad had though more. Or if he wasn't going to answer. He shook his head, and logged on to MSN. Pulling out the long black cord he plugged the smaller end into his laptop and the other end into the outlet on the wall. Smiling when he saw that October was on.

Double clicking on her name he typed;

**Hey. What's up? Guesss what!**

He moved from the conversation and pulled out his headphones and plugged them in right as the small icon light up orange. He looked at her reply and chuckled.

_**What's up? Did you finally see someone get brutally murdered? Oorrr was it something along the lines of mermaids? -giggles-**_

Sprat chuckled and shook his head; typing in.

**Noo. But something almost as awesome!**

**I think I might have a boyfriend!**

Sprat froze at what he had written, and stared at it. A boyfriend, a dark blush crossed his face then he hit the enter button.

As he waited for a reply, he got onto the internet and yawned. There was never anything interesting to do on there. He pouted and rested his head on his desk and looked at the computer when he heard the annoying noise of MSN.

_**O_o**_

_**Really!**_

_**WHOOOOOOO!**_

He chuckled softly at Octobers reaction and then typed;

**Not officially. So you cant tell!**

_**I wont I swear!**_

_**Who is it Spratty!**_

**As far as I know, its Vladimir Tod -blushes-**

Sprat looked at his phone and blushed when it lit up. He looked at the text.

_Good point. We can wait, but if you want to come and hang out. that's fine. I really really want to hang out with you more. I want to know you better_

A dark blush crossed the thin males face. Nodding quickly he smiled, hugging himself.

_Crash!_

Sprat jumped in his seat and looked at the floor, dropping his phone he quickly ran towards the attic door and climbed down, turning off the light, letting himself drop to the floor and locked his closet door. Then turned to the ladder and quickly collapsed it, then hid in the corner, his inter body starting to shake when he heard heavy footsteps crawling their way up the stairs. Tears collected in his eyes, as he pulled a small teddy, well what was a mangled teddy missing an eye its nose was falling off and it looked like it was just at a wild sex party, that he had hidden in his closet to his chest. He pressed his face into the teddy's head when he heard his door slam open. He bit into the teddy's head and shook.

"Where are you!" A loud voice snapped.

Sprat remained silent.

A loud knock came from the closet door, as well as a grunt and fumbling around with the handle. A roar came from the other side. Then a loud kick sounded though the small space. Sprat bit onto the teddy, muffling a whimper. He stared at the door as it slowly was kicked in.

A large man glared at Sprat as he walked over to the smaller male, he gripped the boys hair roughly and pulled him up. Sprat let out a whimper and started to cry silently as he was dragged from the closet.

Vlad sighed and looked at his phone. It had been hours since he had texted Sprat. Maybe it was something that he had said. Did he think it was weird to want to hang out with someone, that they didn't really expect to date yet.

He sighed and rested against his bed board, he softly rubbed his phone and sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to say that they should only be friends. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

- **Next Day **-

Sprat whimpered as he walked towards the school. He looked around and ran over to his friends. All of which were in black, he quickly wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy, starting to cry silently. October's eyes widened when she saw Sprat's thin body trembled. She quickly ran over to him and held him close.

"S-stop." He whimpered, starting to cry harder.

"No. what happened to you?" She asked, pulling him close, then softly pulled his face back, then softly caressed the boys bruising face.

"N-nothing.." He whimpered out, clinging to her. He whimpered as she continued touch his face feeling the bruises, then looked at the boys neck.

"Don't you dare lie to me," She said, holding him close. The boy shook his head. He took his hand, and quickly lead him to the other side of the school and pushed him against the wall. "Roll them up." She said, knowing that she was the only that knew that her friend cut himself.

Sprat shook his head and dropped down to the ground. Tearing up. "No!" He whimpered and hugged himself.

October sighed and got down on her knee, pulling Sprat's arm to her and pushed up his sleeves. She winced at the sight and looked at the boys. "He did it again?" She asked, then looked at his arm again. "And you did it again…and again. Didn't you?" She requested an answer.

Sprat nodded, he reached up and clung to October, starting to cry. "Pl-please don't tell anyone."

"Okay kids. Get together with your partner and start to finish your project." the teacher smiled a toothy grin and she sat down at her desk.

Vlad yawned and walked over to petite boy and softly rubbed his shoulder. "Whats up?" He asked.

Sprat looked up at Vlad and tilted his head. "Not much. Can I come over again today?" He asked, watching Vlad sit down next to him.

Vlad grinned and nodded. "Yeah, of course." He smiled and pulled out the paper and smiled. "Wanna at least watch a movie at my house? If so, we can either watch a movie or play some games on the Xbox360." He grinned.

Sprat thought for a moment as he looked at the drawing Vlad had done the other night and smiled, looking over at the other male and nodded. "Okay." He blushed.

"So a movie, then homework, then Xbox?" He asked. Sprat nodded and watched as Vlad pulled out a box of colored pencils and started to search through the box trying to find colors that they would need.

"He'll have black hair, pale skin," the thin goth looked at his notes that they had taken over their child and tried to figure out what else needed to be colored. "Blue eyes." He said and nodded, then blushed. "Some freckles." he watched as Vlad started to color in things for the child.

"So movie wise, what's your favorite kind?" He asked, looking up at Sprat.

"Um. Either comedy, or horror." He replied and smiled, playing with one of the buttons on his vest.

"Okay. I have both kinds." He smiled brightly.

"Awesome." Sprat smiled shyly, and started to scribble down a few things about the child. Trying to figure out what would be the best way to describe it, not exactly sure on what they should say about having a child.

"Do you like popcorn?"

Sprat shrugged. "Its okay."

"Alright. What do you like to eat with your movies?" Softly chuckling at the way it came out.

"Fruits." Sprat blushed.

Vlad stared at the tinnier boy and grinned. "Oh yeah, like what kinds?"

"Strawberries and cherries. As well as banana's."

"Banana's, hm~!" Vlad chuckled, causing Sprats face to darken.

"Not that banana you perv!" He squeaked, hiding his face.

Vlad reached over and hugged the small boy. "I know, I'm sorry." He whispered into Sprats ear, hugging him close.

Vlad yawned and smiled at Sprat as he placed two large square bowls down onto the table in front of the other goth. One was full of fruits and a small container of sugar was placed in the middle, as well as a bowl of popcorn that was filled with melting M & M's.

"Movie time?" He asked, walking over the shelf and pulled out a large stack of DVD's and walked over to Sprat, laying them down on the small boys lap. "Pick whatever you want."

Sprat riffled through the movies, placing a few to each side of his thighs and said. "I either want to watch Without a Paddle, or Saw IV. Because yeah." He smiled, placing the rest of the unwanted DVD's to the side and grabbed his square bowl of fruit, dumping some sugar onto the strawberries.

Vlad thought for a moment. "My two favorite." He pouted, then took Without a Paddle. "This will be okay?" He asked, "I die every time I watch this move." a grin played its way onto his pale face. _How could a movie kill me?_ He chuckled and then placed the DVD into the Xbox and turned on the T.V.. Dimming the light he walked back to Sprat and sat down next to the boy, picking up the popcorn bowl and smiled. "Cold?"

Sprat nodded.

"Okay, want a warm blanket?" He smiled and stood up, placing the bowl down onto the couch. Walking away when he saw a nod.

As Vlad walked away, Sprat snuck his hand into the popcorn bowl, grabbing a small handful that had plenty of M & M's starting to munch on it. He watched Vlad as he looked back at the other boy when he walked back with a large black and red blanket and smiled. "Al-" He paused and laughed. Moving the bowl he sat down and rubbed his finger against Sprat's upper and bottom lip. "Got chocolate?" He asked.

Nodding the thin boy took a bit of his strawberry and smiled. "Yeah." He watched Vlad lick his thumb to remove the chocolate then wrapped the blanket around Sprat and kissed the side of his cheek. The smaller male smiled and snuggled into the blanket. "So warm." He smiled, happy that he was finally warm.

Clicking the play button, Vlad leaned back and wrapped his arm around Sprat, who rested his head against Vlad's shoulder and smiled shyly. He nuzzled his face into the others shoulder. Chuckling softly at the movie. He looked up at Vlad and blushed deeper.

As the movie continued, Sprat continued to look up at Vlad. But each and every time the other looked down at him, he would quickly advert his eyes. Scared that Vlad thought he was weird for staring at him.

Vlad grinned and ruffled Sprats hair, pulling the boy a little closer. He rested his head against Sprats.

Sprat's face darkened as he let Vlad rest his head against him, though he wasn't really sure if it would be okay if Vlad started to lean against him

Half way through the movie Vlad smiled down at Sprat and hugged him close. "Can I kiss you this time?" He asked, leaning down kissing the thin boy's shoulders, then up to his nose, after Sprat had nodded. Shuddering softly when Vlad kissed his nose.

A dark blush crossed his face when Vlad kissed him, moving a little closer to him. Sprat shuddered and slowly wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck, his face darkening when Vlad deepened the kiss.

Vlad's arms snaked around Sprats waist and pulled the thin boy closer, slowly moving the bowls away from them, he started to lower Sprat back so that his back rested against the arm rest of the couch. He kissed Sprat deeper, softly licking the boys lips.

The movie was almost too loud, neither of them noticed a bright light showing up outside of the window, and the roar of and engine that was killed in the driveway. The lights were taken off and the front door opened up minuets later.

A beautiful brown haired woman walked into the house, hearing the movie, she went to the fridge and put up the blood, then walked back out to the living room. Pausing when she saw Vlad, or was that Henry? Leaning over someone on the side of the couch. She shrugged and walked over behind the couch.

"Vlad." She said softly, touching the one on tops shoulder. Of course it didn't really bother her if Vlad had been kissing a male. He had came out to her near Christmas time. It was hard to accept at first, but she wasn't at all bother by that. She was just happy that the male trusted her enough to tell her. So, he would allow it. She waited for a moment, then poked Vlad's shoulder again.

Vlad flinched and slowly pulled away, his eyes widening as he looked up at his aunt who was tilting her head.

"Vlad, that's not Henry…" he whispered, starting at Sprat who started to shake. Then he quickly hid his face, not wanting to get Vlad in trouble. Vlad slowly sat up and pulled Sprat up as well and hugged the smaller boy.

"Sh sh sh. Its okay. Nelly knows that I'm bi okay." he whispered into Sprats ear, hoping that it would calm the other male down.

Nelly crossed the room and turned on the light. Vlad hugged Sprat close and softly kissed his cheek, rocking him. Sprats arm's found themselves wrapped around Vlad's waist.

"O-okay." he whimpered shyly and clung to the other male.

Nelly walked back over to the two dark haired males and smiled shyly. "Vlad, who is this?" She asked.

"This is Sprat." He smiled, letting Sprat cling to him until he calmed down. "And we're kinda sorta, almost dating." he blushed shyly.

Nelly smiled and nodded, hugging the two of them. "Hehe okay." He thought for a moment. "Is Sprat going to stay the night?" She wondered. "After all it is a Friday, so why not?"

Sprat shrugged. "Okay."

Vlad nodded and grinned.

"I'll start making some food. Vlad, Sprat. Is spaghetti okay?" She asked.

Both males nodded.

**Please commnet 8D**

**And remember, its been a few days/weeks since they've been talking okay!**

**So this can happen!**

**No nasty complaints!**

**Please pleas please tell me what you think~!**

**I would really love it 8D**

**One or two more parts of this small story left~!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
